525,600 Minutes
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: As the only two students from their class returning to Hogwarts after the war, Hermione and Draco have one year together. Leaving their past behind, but not yet entering their future.
1. How Do You Leave The Past Behind?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**525,600 Minutes**

_How Do You Leave The Past Behind, When It Keeps Finding Ways To Get To Your Heart?_

"Sweetheart you can't be serious?" Mrs. Granger insisted with a hand on her chest as if her daughter was breaking her heart.

Hermione sat in a plush armchair and focused on holding her back straight and the way the light hit the walls in the living room, to keep her from getting into an argument with her mother.

Mr. Granger sat behind his Chesterfield desk and fought the urge to reach for one of the cigarettes that lay hidden way in the back of the bottom drawer. His daughter had just announced with determination that she would be returning to Hogwarts at the end of the summer.

"I won't have it, in fact I forbid it!" thundered Mrs. Granger.

"I am of age now, mother." Hermione said, sounding tired and strangely older than her parents.

Mrs. Granger sunk to her knees next to her stoic daughter "I don't care, you're still _my _daughter. I only just got you back."

It was true; it was only a week ago since Hermione had located her parents in Australia and restored their memory. They had been furious to learn what she had done to spare them and saddened when they found out the great ordeals their only daughter had gone through.

Her mother's tears fought through the numbness and apathy Hermione often felt herself consumed by these days and she took her cold hand "I know. But if I don't return I won't be able to graduate. All my years of studying will be wasted."

That was probably a lie on Hermione's part, with the role she had played in Voldemort's downfall she could most likely have her pick of jobs, but her parents didn't need to know that.

Running her hands over the many battle scars Hermione had acquired Mrs. Granger whispered "Look at what has been done to you."

"That is all over now." Hermione tried to convince herself as much as her mother, tugging her arm back.

"Why are you just sitting there?" Mrs. Granger suddenly shouted at her husband, infuriated by Hermione's stubbornness.

"Vivian," Mr. Granger walked to his distraught wife and put his arms around her before letting his eyes rest for a bit on his daughter "her mind is made up. We raised her to honor commitments and stand by her choices. I don't want the rest of our summer together to be ruined by fighting."

"Actually," Hermione stood as well "I am going to join my friends soon. I'll be staying with them until school starts."

"No." Vivian sobbed, turning her head to rest it on her husband's shoulder. Mr. Granger looked lost as he tried to reason his way out of these news as well, tried to find a way to accept it.

The truth was he wasn't as opposed to the idea of her leaving as his wife, because he saw more clearly how much Hermione had changed in the year they had been separated. He found it hard to reconcile with this Hermione and it was easier to let her go and tell himself he was doing it for her sake, rather than his own.

Hermione watched her parents hold each other and felt like she was on the outside of something.

She walked upstairs to her bedroom and promptly fell asleep. The next morning she packed her Hogwarts trunk and left for Ottery St. Catchpole after a silent breakfast with her family.

0o0

Once Hermione was on the train to Exeter she made herself comfortable. It was pretty empty due to it being so early in the summer holiday, so she had a block of seats to herself. When it was almost noon she unwrapped the egg salad sandwich she had bought before boarding and took a sip of her bottled water.

She carefully held the sandwich in one hand while holding her book in the other, it was a new Judy Blume, one of her favorite authors. Although sometimes it startled her when it felt like the author had read her mind and put her thoughts into writing.

Like this line her eyes found instantly on the page _"A person without curiosity may as well be dead."_

It started a train of thought for Hermione so long that she forgot to read on and eventually she packed the book away. She was more than halfway through her journey to the Burrow and the pleasant weightless feeling it had brought her to be away from her parents, but not yet with her friends, was dwindling down and being replaced with an upsetting mixture of excitement and nerves.

While she was looking forward to seeing Harry and the Weasleys as a family, she was a little fearful about seeing Ron. And Mrs. Weasley as it happened. By now Ron would probably have let it slip that they had shared a kiss and to Mrs. Weasley that could only mean the two were now a couple.

Hermione wasn't sure if they were and she would like to figure it out in peace.

The bus ride to Ottery St. Catchpole wasn't too long and the walk from the village was pleasant enough due to the beautiful scenery and warm weather. Once she reached the Burrow it looked so closed off she peaked behind it first, certain she would find most of the residents caught up in a game of Quidditch.

But the garden was overgrown, one goalpost had been knocked over and gnomes roamed freely. Hermione wondered if anyone was home at all, but still she walked up and knocked, trying to catch a glimpse of the usually bustling kitchen.

Arthur answered the door and Hermione just barely disguised her gasp as a cough. It hadn't been much more than two weeks since she had last seen the Weasleys, but Arthur looked like a changed man. Thinner than ever with pale, waxy skin and hollowed cheeks.

"So good to see you Hermione, please come in." he greeted her and Hermione produced some sort of answer as she took in the state of the house.

Dishes were piled up in the sink, heavy layers of dust covered most of the furniture and it was unusually quiet.

"Harry and Ron are up in his room." Arthur said quietly before offering to carry her trunk for her. Hermione turned the offer down; he didn't look like he had strength enough to lift it off the ground.

Arthur nodded gratefully and disappeared into the darkness of the house with silent steps.

Hermione cast Wingardium Leviosa on her trunk and began ascending the stairs with it levitating beside her, stopping briefly in front of the door leading into Fred and George's old room. The little fact that his name was still painted on the door next to his twin's was enough to sadden her and now her steps were heavier.

It helped a little that as soon as she stepped inside Ron's bedroom both of her friends put their arms around her. Finally she felt like she could breathe without something heavy weighing her down.

They sat on the beds and shared stories of what had happened in the short time they'd been apart, asking questions about Hermione's journey one moment and filling her in on the Ministry's doings the next.

Hermione learned that Kingsley had been made temporary; to begin with, Minister of Magic and it pleased her. He had been kind and taken her statement about the past year quickly so she could go to Australia.

"They're gathering as much information as possible to prosecute the Death Eaters that are still alive." Ron explained.

"They won't need it." Hermione sighed and noticed the pitying looks her friends were giving her, clearly thinking she'd surrendered herself to bitterness.

She tried to clear up her point "The families that have lost loved ones to the Death Eaters won't sit around and wait for the Ministry to first replace all of the officials that have either been killed or were in Voldemorts power and then sit through a trial, letting them have a defense. They'll take matters into their own hands."

Harry and Ron shifted uncomfortably, as if her harsh reality wasn't welcome in the sunlit room that still looked like it belonged to a regular teenage boy.

It was true none the less, the Daily Prophet had already reported how a man, who until recently had earned his keep as a Snatcher, had been found dead in his home in southern England.

While she was telling this story to Harry and Ron, she was suddenly interrupted by loud noises from the sitting room downstairs, it sounded like furniture being thrown over and plates getting smashed.

Raising her wand Hermione bolted down the stairs to catch the intruder, ignoring the way her friends fell behind after trying to stop her "Just leave it, Hermione." they called after her.

Her brain refused to accept the sight before her and she completely forgot to lower her wand. George was stumbling about the living room, knocking into things and occasionally taking a drink from a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand.

Arthur tried to straighten up a little, while Molly, sobbing with desperation, pleaded for George to set the bottle down and eat something instead.

"Eat?" George shouted "Why should I eat? It doesn't help. Nothing helps! Not even this!" he threw the bottle against a wall where it shattered to pieces, leaving a stench of alcohol. Arthur cast a _Reparo _on the bottle, but the content was lost.

"Of course it doesn't help, son. That's why it would be better for you not to drink so mu-" Arthur was cut off by George, who was so angry he spat as he spoke "It's numbing! At least let me have that, not that I deserve it."

His voice broke and he sunk down on the floor, crying with abandon like a small child. Hermione thought she could distinguish "Why couldn't it have been me instead?" from his drunken ramblings.

As if they'd practiced it Arthur cradled his grown son in his arms and carried him to his bedroom while Molly finished putting everything back to its original place in the room.

"Can I help you?" Hermione croaked, her heart breaking at what she had just seen.

Molly looked slightly confused at the sight of her "Oh Hermione dear, I didn't even realize you were here. Yes please, how kind of you to offer. I think I'll go lie down."

Hermione knew something must be very wrong when Molly Weasley actually accepted help. She could hear her arguing with Arthur and the hateful way they spoke to each other was so foreign Hermione fled back upstairs to Ron's room as soon as she was done.

Ron was busy trimming his broom when Hermione entered the room. Harry was gone.

"He's with Ginny." Ron explained before Hermione could ask.

She nodded "Right, of course."

Measuring to the millimeter before cutting Ron tried to appear careless when he said "So George was drunk again, wasn't he?"

Hermione nodded again, unsure of what to say. She wanted to lie and say everything was fine, but there was no point to it.

"Yeah, he's drunk more time than he's sober these days." Ron sat the broom down and packed away the cleaning kit, Hermione recognized it as the one she'd given Harry for his thirteenth birthday, "Not that I blame him really."

Wiping her own tears away Hermione sat down next to him and took his hand. She understood what he tried to tell her; once again Ron was the overlooked child of the Weasleys, less entitled to grief. Bill and Charlie had been there from the day Fred was born, Percy had been with him the moment he died, Ginny was a girl and the youngest and George of course was his twin.

His shoulders shook from trying to hold back his tears "It's just so difficult. I want my mum and dad to make it better," he admitted "but they're breaking too."

Finally his tears burst and Hermione hugged him close and wished with all of her might that she could just love him, completely and without inhibitions, and make all of his pain go away. She was just not ready yet, so when his mouth searched for hers she gently turned her head away.

Ron seemed to understand and he merely rested his head on her shoulder "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Hermione whispered.

0o0

The following days were long and difficult to get through. Charlie was returning to Romania and during his goodbye dinner, the first meal the entire family had shared in a long while, George got drunk and vomited into the bowl containing their chocolate pudding dessert.

Arthur lost his temper and demanded that George would start acting better, Molly in turn screamed at Arthur for talking that way to their grieving son. Ginny fled the room sobbing and Harry followed her. Bill angrily told George that this was supposed to be a happy night because he and Fleur had agreed to tell everyone they were trying to have a baby. They flooed home before anyone could tell them congratulations.

So it was only Percy, Ron and Hermione left to see Charlie off. Each of them gave him a hug and Hermione tried to make herself invisible when he put his hand on Ron's shoulder "I'm sorry to leave when everything is like this. But I'm needed at the reservation and … well, it's hard to stay under these circumstances. But write to me, alright? Both of you."

He clapped Percy on the arm as well before taking off on his broomstick. Percy told them goodnight and apparated to his home near the Ministry where he was still employed.

The next morning before Arthur had to leave for work Molly conjured breakfast for everyone. Hermione took a bite of her buttered toast and glanced at Mr. Weasley, hoping he was leaving soon. It would be natural for the rest of them to get up too, and she could finally leave the most awkward meal she had ever attended.

George's demeanor was so sour no one dared to speak and the memory of the horrible ending to last night was still fresh for everyone. He poked at his scrambled eggs, but clearly didn't have an appetite. Hermione wondered when he'd last eaten a full meal, his cheeks were hollow, his hair looked greasy with split ends and the circles under his eyes got darker each day.

Finally Arthur rose from his chair, kissed Molly on her cheek and said "I'm going to be home late tonight."

He was very busy in the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts, a lot of situations required hiding from Muggles as people took desperate measures to seek out revenge or hide from the Aurors.

George left his still full plate and soon after they heard the door to his room slam. Molly swung her wand furiously setting plates and cutlery flying before it could be scrubbed off. Ginny sighed as she got up, but before she could take one step Molly spoke without turning around "You four go outside and enjoy the nice weather, tend to the garden, it's a right mess."

By the way her shoulders were shaking Hermione knew she was crying again, so she urged Ginny and the boys forward, ignoring their complaints.

The weather at least was nice and the boys quickly got to work trying to raise the fallen goalpost and getting the rest of the 'quidditch pitch' in order. Hermione and Ginny found a nice spot in the sun where they sat on abandoned lawn chairs and cast spells to revive Mrs. Weasley's vegetable garden. If they did a good enough job the strawberries might be ripe for the picking that same day.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ginny looked troubled and Hermione paused her spell casting to concentrate on her friend.

"Of course, Gin."

Shielding her eyes from the sun, Ginny looked in Harry's direction "Do you think it's odd that I can be so happy about Harry the same time I'm so sad about Fred?"

Hermione let her gaze follow that of her friend's and watched Harry for a bit, working and laughing with Ron "I don't think it matters when you're in love, it's not like you can control it. Besides, Fred would be the last person to want us to stop living life."

Ginny looked comforted "Is that how you feel about Ron?"

"Err, well …" Hermione dragged out her answer before a sudden shadow distracted the girls.

George towered behind them "Don't talk about what Fred would or wouldn't have wanted! He's not here, you can't know." he growled at them, bitterly.

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes at her brother's harsh tone and she stood from her chair and joined the boys, keeping her back to where Hermione was left with George.

"Please, George. You're hurting your sister." Hermione tried to make him see reason.

His eyes were dark "I don't care."

This statement was a true reveal of how lost in his grief George were "I don't care about anything anymore. You don't understand Hermione. You don't understand what it's like to lose your other half, to carry on living like an incomplete person."

Hermione didn't know what to say; George was right. She had never felt incomplete in her own company.

George let out a hollow laugh of his victory over her and summoned a bottle of elf wine, drinking directly from the bottle while keeping eye contact with Hermione, almost daring her to stop him.

Her temper got the best of her "Fred would be ashamed of you." She had only just said it before the bottle went flying right by her ear and smashed against the Burrow, dragging red trails on the stonewalls.

Harry and Ron immediately rushed to her side, while Hermione took a step back, too shocked to apologize. Ron pleaded with his brother to come back inside, but he merely summoned another bottle and walked in the direction of Fred's grave, trampling across the plants Ginny and Hermione had just revived.

0o0

The following night, no one gathered for dinner. After she had conjured a meal, Molly retired to her bedroom, Arthur had his in his shed and George hadn't come out of his room since noon. Hermione and Harry were alone at the kitchen table while Ron and Ginny talked to Bill through the fireplace, asking him, as the eldest, to do something.

While Hermione was picking at her Shepherd's Pie, an owl she didn't recognize appeared by the kitchen window. Harry got up to let it in and received the letter it had carried "It's addressed to George, from Verity at the shop."

Both of them hesitated as none of them wanted to hand over the letter to George, so Harry threw it on the counter in frustration "I don't think I'll stay here much longer." he admitted.

"I know," Hermione nodded "it reminds you of Sirius, doesn't it?"

Harry looked at her like he couldn't fathom how she had found out.

"Well the drinking, the hopeless attitude, everyone walking on eggshells. It must be difficult for you to be reminded of him, during this time when we're trying to heal." Hermione wondered.

"It is," Harry agreed, listening to any signs of Ron or Ginny nearing "I've actually considered going to Grimmauld Place. It belongs to me after all. I could, I don't know, work on it. Restore it."

Hermione patted the back of his hand "I think that's a good idea. Do you mind if I come with you?"

"I'll go too." Ron said from the entry to the kitchen and Hermione had to will herself not to look surprised the he had overheard the two of them.

Looking from Harry to Hermione to their linked hands Ginny asked to come along as well "Just until you and I return to Hogwarts." she said to Hermione.

"You're going back?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course. Wait, you two aren't going back?"

**A/N: **I would very much appreciate some feedback for this story. It is not going to be fluffy, nor is it going to be angsty. It's hopefully a realistic view on how our favorite characters deal with the aftermath of the war. Since this is going to be a Dramione story that will of course be OOC. But I hope I can make it believable.

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


	2. I'm Used To Relying On Intellect

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**525,600 Minutes**

_I'm Used To Relying On Intellect_

"Excellent." Hermione coughed when the ceiling of the living room caved in nearly taking down Harry who just barely jumped out of the way.

Both of them wore plastic jumpsuits and safety goggles, both of them were covered in dust and rubbles. Regrettably Harry cast a _Reparo _on the, apparently bearing, wall they had been trying to tear down to create a lighter, more open space. The room stood as it had when they had begun work on it that morning.

Now it was nightfall. They only had to look at each other before bursting into laughter at their 'progress', the sound nearly startling them both. They had been at Grimmauld Place for almost two weeks now and this was the first time the rooms had heard laughter.

Hermione wondered if it was the crash of the ceiling or if it was indeed the laughter that had attracted Ron and Ginny's attention, as the two soon came bursting into the room.

Ron's jumpsuit was spattered with paint; Harry wanted to restore the house without magic, while Ginny looked impeccable and carried a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that Hermione still subscribed to.

After they explained what had happened the Weasleys snickered as well "You two have so much white plaster in your hair you could pass for Malfoys!"

The four of them headed into the kitchen, the only room they had managed to renovate, and Ginny began conjuring some dinner. Based on their experiences while hunting Horcruxes, Hermione had been discouraged from cooking.

She helped though, by chopping onions and bell peppers while Harry set the table and Ron flipped through the paper.

"Look, it says here McGonagall has set a date for the reopening of Hogwarts. They've restored it quickly, huh?" he commented, scanning the rest of the article.

"I bet they aren't doing it the Muggle way." Ginny commented with a pointed look at Harry who pretended not to hear.

Ron tore a page from the paper "It says here everyone is invited to come on the day of the reopening, it's next Thursday, and they will be raising a monument for the fallen. We should all go, right?"

Harry and Ginny nodded, but Hermione hesitated "I was actually thinking of going into Diagon Alley that day, getting my supplies for school and all."

Ginny stirred through the vegetables she was sautéing "Oh come on Hermione, you can do that any day."

"I want to go that day." Hermione insisted, knowing that she sounded petulant.

Ginny dropped the spatula and narrowed her eyes "Why does it have to be that day?"

"I am not going, so drop it Ginny!" Hermione hissed, fleeing up the stairs and into the Black library. She picked a book at random and sunk down into one of the armchairs, but she couldn't be bothered to actually read.

She would have to see Hogwarts again soon enough. Live within the stonewalls. There was no point in putting it off. In fact it would be smarter of her to get it over with. But every nerve in her body rebelled against the thought and she knew she just wasn't ready yet.

If it was too different or the memories of the final battle wouldn't leave her alone she wasn't sure she'd be able to bear it.

At ease with her decision Hermione picked up the book at last, an exploration of the healing powers of herbs, and lost herself for hours only interrupted when Ron brought her a plate of food. She awarded him with a grateful smile and a prayer to leave her alone for a little longer.

When he walked in the next morning she was asleep in the chair, curled around herself. He traced a thin, almost invisible scar on her cheek before tucking a blanket around her and gently prying the book from her hand. Usually he felt inferior to Hermione, but right now he felt like he was taking care of a small child.

0o0

"Hermione please reconsider?" Ginny begged while tying her hair up with a black ribbon to match her dress. Thursday had come around and three of the current occupants of Grimmauld Place were ready to leave for the reopening of Hogwarts.

Forcing the corners of her mouth up, Hermione shook her head "Honestly Ginny, by the end of next week we will both be back at the school. Have a little patience. Besides, you know me, I have to have a little time with my books."

She winked playfully at her friend before turning around so she wouldn't catch how pained she really was.

Clutching a piece of parchment Ginny gave it one last attempt "But Mum wrote me that even George is going. They're bringing something to commemorate Fred at the Monument. And Andromeda is bringing Teddy."

Tugging her denim jacket on Hermione gently grasped Ginny's elbow "Go be with your family Gin. Give them my love." and she appararated to The Leaky Cauldron.

The pub was nearly empty Hermione noted on her way through to tap the bricks that would allow her into Diagon Alley. The usually bustling street was close to empty also. Some shops were still closed due to its owners being hurt or dead. Some were not yet rebuilt.

After picking up her books from Flourish and Blotts, Hermione decided to look inside George's shop. With everything he was spending on alcohol, he needed the store to thrive as much as before.

Considering that most of the wizarding community were at Hogwarts, there was an impressive amount of costumers. But the shelves reserved for new products were empty and lined with dust. Exploiting a quiet moment at the till, Hermione greeted Verity.

"Oh hello, you're a friend of Mr. George right?"

Hermione nodded, thinking to their last encounter where she had yelled at him and he had thrown a bottle at her. She hoped they were still friends.

"Is it hard running everything without him?" She asked emphatically.

Verity sniffed "It's hard to be here without both of them."

Just then a small boy, likely to start Hogwarts the following Sunday along with herself, came to buy a trick wand, saving Hermione from answering. She waved to Verity and exited the shop.

Outside the otherwise mild summer weather had turned colder and Hermione decided to finish her shopping as quickly as possible so she could go home. It was almost evening before she was back though, the fitting of her new school robes (she had lost a lot of weight over the last year) dragged on and while leaving the shop she ran into her old schoolmate Parvati Patil on her way home from the reopening, still struck with grief over losing her best friend Lavender Brown.

Exhausted and emotionally drained after the encounter she arrived at Grimmauld Place where Pigwidgeon awaited her with a note from Ginny saying they had all gone back to the Burrow for dinner and she was invited as well if she wanted to join them.

Hermione considered it, but couldn't stand the thought of being among people. Unfortunately she couldn't stand being alone in her own company either, so she took a page from George's book and retrieved a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey from a hiding place Sirius had kept in the library.

It burned her throat, but it did spread pleasant warmth throughout her body so she immediately took another big gulp. She was disappointed how quickly the warm feeling faded or maybe her bitterness and sorrow was just cold enough to drown it out.

Left to her own destructive thoughts Hermione became so frustrated she started tearing books off of their shelves, even ripping out the pages of some of them. All her life she had dedicated her time to knowledge, to learning everything worth knowing about. None of it helped her now, none of it had taught her how to deal with this darkness eating away at her.

She screamed and cried as she cleared entire shelves, she ripped at her own hair and kicked her favourite armchair. She hurt herself more than the piece of furniture though so she sunk to her knees and finally calmed down a little, taking another swig directly from the bottle.

Hermione could swear she could feel the piercing eyes of all the ghosts she had let down today.

"I'm sorry Remus, Fred," she sobbed wiping tears and snot away with the back of her hand "I'm sorry I couldn't go."

0o0

The next day was the second morning Ron found her asleep in the library. Seeing the state it was in he immediately drew his wand, thinking there'd been an attack or a robbery of some kind. When he saw Hermione sprawled out on the floor, with a half-empty bottle beside her he unkindly shook her awake.

"Merlin, what happened here?" Harry asked as he entered the room. He began picking up books, but soon realized it was futile and flicked his wand to get them back to their places.

"Hermione's drunk." Ron said; undecided between anger and disappointment.

Harry dropped the books he was levitating "What?"

Slowly Hermione came to herself, wondering what she was doing on the floor and trying to find out if it was connected to the pounding headache she suffered. Then she noticed Ron towering over her, his eyes almost black and she remembered her breakdown the night before.

"Ginny can't see me like this!" she exclaimed, struggling to get up from the floor and supporting herself on the armchair.

"Don't worry, we all spent the night at the Burrow and Ginny decided to stay the last few days before returning to Hogwarts." Harry explained, finally done with the books.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief "Harry I'm sorry about what I did to the library. I regretted not going with you to the reopening and everything just…" she trailed off, not yet able to voice what had happened yesterday.

"So why the bloody hell didn't you go, Hermione?" Ron burst out; finally speaking "You could've seen Teddy. You could've seen George talking to Angelina and actually feeling better! He was finally feeling better and then I come home and find you like this. That's not alright!" Ron cried, storming out of the library.

Harry vanished the bottle and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder "We begin our Auror training in two days. We'll be staying in dorms at the practice facility. Make peace with him before we go."

After a much needed shower Hermione knocked on the closed door to the room Ron had been using during their stay "It's me Ronald, can I come in?"

There was a grunt and she took it as a sign to enter.

He had his back turned to her when she stepped inside the room, busying himself with packing some clothes. She let her palm cover the back of his hand to stop him for a moment and force him to turn around and acknowledge her.

Hermione's eyes searched for his and finally he looked at her "I'm sorry." she simply said, hoping to convince him. It hadn't been her intention for anyone to see her like he had.

Ron shrugged his shoulders "I know it's not your responsibility what's been going on with George. But blimey Hermione, if you can't keep it together, then who can?"

Sighing Hermione tried to keep her lip from quivering, she was expected to be brave and logical, even after all she had been put through. She could tell Ron was about to go on about how levelheaded she usually dealt with everything and she was desperate to shut him up so she stood on her toes and kissed him to silence.

He was so surprised he barely had time to react before she pulled back, ending the kiss. Ron closed his arms around her and put his mouth to her ear "I knew it Hermione, we can take care of each other."

0o0

The next day he and Harry left for their training and a week later Hermione met with Ginny at King's Cross to catch the Hogwarts Express. The two girls shared a compartment with Luna, but Hermione pretended to be asleep until the rocking of the train actually did lull her into an uneasy rest.

Ginny had to shake her awake so she just had enough time to change into her plain school robes before they got off at the station in Hogsmeade. It was night now and the little village seemed to be asleep.

"Hagrid!" Hermione shouted as soon as she heard the friendly half-giant call out for first years. The routine comforted her as did his smile as he lit up when he noticed her. They waved and promised to talk more back at the castle. Hermione had to hurry not to miss the last thestral drawn carriage. She shared it with a group of second year students she didn't recognize.

They seemed to be too much in awe of the much older student to speak.

Little squares of light revealed the windows of many well-lit rooms and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, Hogwarts stood almost as it always had. Smoke even rose from the chimney of Hagrid's rebuilt hut like it always did. She felt like she could finally breathe again.

Her carriage was the last to arrive and the second years raced each other to the Great Hall, while Hermione hesitated outside. She needed a moment before going inside as she wasn't sure which memories would overwhelm her. Good or bad. Maybe both.

"Is that everyone?" a shaky voice called and Hermione stepped inside the merry light of the entrance hall. Argus Filch scowled at her while locking up. Mrs. Norris weaved in and out between his legs. Some things at least were still the same.

"Miss Granger." A familiar voice said behind her and Hermione turned on her heel "Professor McGonagall!" she cried out, holding back the urge to throw herself in the arms of her old mentor.

"I'm sorry, I mean Headmistress." She corrected herself, still not used to the thought of anyone except Dumbledore in that position.

Minerva waved her hand "Professor suits me just fine Miss Granger. How lovely it is to see you back here."

Before she could stop herself warm tears trickled out and Hermione gasped for air "I apologize Professor, I don't know what's come over me."

"Oh I think I know my dear." Minerva said, patting the arm of the shaken girl "Come with me. I'll show you to your new dorm and have some food brought up for you, you can miss the sorting."

Special rooms had been made on the third floor for returning eight year students. Like the Gryffindor common room you had to tell a password to a portrait to be let in. Inside it looked like the Gryffindor common room as well, with a cozy fire and plush chairs as well as a few desks for studying.

A set of stairs led to a narrow hall where you could turn right or left. Right side was the girls dorms, left was the boys'.

"We had hoped more students would return." Minerva sighed when she and Hermione stood inside the girls dorms. It hadn't passed Hermione's attention that she had yet to meet anyone from her own year.

With ease Minerva transformed the dorm into a single bedroom for Hermione.

"It's alright Professor, I don't mind being alone here."

Minerva was about to exit the bedroom "Oh well you won't be completely alone Miss Granger, one more student has returned. Mr. Malfoy is at the feast."

**A/N: **I am so terribly sorry for how long it took me to update. It was supposed to be weekly, but so much just got in the way for a while. But I'm back and this story is heading places. Please leave a review!

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


	3. I Forget How To Begin It

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**525,600 Minutes**

_I Forget How to Begin It_

Hermione hid in her room the rest of the evening after McGonagall's revelation. A tray appeared with her dinner and she flipped through her old notes for Ancient Runes while she ate steak with mashed potatoes and peas.

Every time she thought she heard the portrait in the common room swing open she froze until she felt certain that whatever she'd heard wasn't a warning of Draco's return. She was grateful for the Sorting and the announcements dragging the feast on.

Hermione was also grateful that her room connected with a private bathroom so there would be no chance of running into Draco until breakfast the next morning.

She had already planned to make a mad dash from the room and then find Ginny as soon as possible.

When she returned from the bathroom, after washing her hands, what was left of her dinner had disappeared and instead a bowl of pudding awaited her. Already feeling full, she ignored it and crawled under the covers on her bed, trying to appreciate the solitude.

Hermione was so used to falling asleep to the sound of Parvati and Lavender whispering to each other with an occasional giggle that the quiet made her lonely.

0o0

The next morning she woke up long before she had to, when the sun had barely risen and checked her schedule for the day; Ancient Runes, double lessons in Charms, lunch and then a double lesson in Herbology.

It was a good Monday and she would get to finish the day outside. The weather was still quite nice for the season. Once she had showered and dressed, she packed what she would need for her lessons and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Her heart was pounding in her chest when she tiptoed through the common room and out the portrait. In fact her pulse didn't settle until she had rounded two corners.

Inside the Great Hall there were only a few students per table, most of them sat wide spread apart and flipped through books or scribbled notes, forgetting their breakfast. Hermione hesitated before sitting down at the Gryffindor table, near a boy staring intensely at a piece of parchment in front of him.

She recognized him from George's shop, the day she had gone to buy her school things. He looked just as nervous as any other first year student.

"Do you need some help?" she asked kindly while pouring a bit of sugar on her porridge.

The boy jumped at her voice, quickly looking up with wide eyes. He had black hair and reminded her a little of Harry at that age.

"Yes please." He had a slight lisp "I don't know how to get to my first class."

He shoved the parchment he had been staring at to Hermione who saw his first class was Transfiguration "Oh this one's not too hard to find." Hermione comforted him before explaining how to get to the classroom.

"Just be careful on the stairs." She reminded him.

"Thanks so much! I'm Lewis." He held out his hand for her to shake "Pleased to meet you, Lewis. I'm Hermione."

Once she let go of his hand he packed his things and rushed off to make sure he got to class on time.

Hermione smiled to herself while finishing her porridge. It was a comfort to see how excited this young child was in spite of everything. It gave her some hope.

To be sure she didn't miss her own class Hermione had to leave for Ancient Runes before Ginny had come down for breakfast. It was too bad: she would've liked to talk to her about the whole Draco situation.

Even with everything that was different, or missing, at Hogwarts, being back in class made Hermione feel properly at home. She shared the class with the few seventh year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students that had chosen it and she was by far the best. It was almost easy after all the time she had spent translating Dumbledore's copy of 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'.

Luna was in the class and Hermione shared a desk with her, occasionally answering a question from her or lending her some ink. She wanted to ask how she and her father were doing, but it wasn't the time or the place.

Luckily once they received their assignment and the lesson ended, they could walk to Charms together, a class they also shared.

"Why weren't you here at the reopening? Father and I looked for you." Luna asked, seeming as removed from the world as ever with a far-off look in her eyes.

Hermione pretended to struggle with her saddlebag "Oh, I had something else to do that day already."

"I see." Luna sighed "It was terribly sad, but I am still glad I went. I cried most of the afternoon."

Her raw unapologetic honesty still shocked Hermione sometimes, but she learned to appreciate it more and more.

They were almost at the Charms classroom when Luna turned to look at her with a presence that was eerie for her "Have you gone to see the Monument yet?"

"Uh, no, not yet." Hermione had a feeling that Luna already somehow knew that.

"You should, you know."

Hermione spotted Ginny by the door and said goodbye to Luna, to catch her before class began "I have to talk to you at lunch." She insisted and Ginny nodded, looking intrigued.

Professor Flitwick made such a fuss over the school being back to order, and seeing Hermione again, that her cheeks stained red and she begged for the lesson to start.

All of her theoretical knowledge was still there, but it was a long time since she'd had to use anything but spells to either attack or defend. Anything else felt a little unnatural and she didn't master the Gemini spell as well as she would like.

It made a duplicate of anything you cast it on. The quality of the copy depended on the skill of the caster.

By the end of the two lessons she managed to make a copy of her Charms textbook, but unfortunately it was only the cover that looked perfect. The book had nothing written in it.

"Very good work Miss Granger." Professor Flitwick praised her while walking around in the classroom.

"Study up on the Gemini spell as we will be working on it for this week." He called out to his students and then sent them off to lunch.

Hermione and Ginny had only just sat down when Ginny asked what she needed to talk about. They were a little close to Siobhan O'Hare, one of the girls in Ginny's year, but Hermione told her anyway "Draco Malfoy is my roommate!"

Ginny choked a little on her roastbeef sandwich "What?"

"We are the only two students returning to take our N.E. and so now we share a dorm." Hermione explained, taking a large drink of pumpkin juice.

"How did he react when he saw you?" - There was no denying it, Ginny loved gossip.

"I haven't actually seen him yet, I hid in my room all last night and he's not in any of my classes until tomorrow." she admitted.

Shaking her head Ginny chuckled "Will it be that bad to see him? His mother did save Harry in the Forbidden Forest."

"To save her own son," Hermione reminded her "but that's the thing, I don't know how to react when I see him. He's certainly not my friend, but I don't know if I hate him anymore. I honestly don't have the energy."

They continued to eat in thoughtful silence, until someone tugged on Hermione's sleeve "I'm sorry, but can you tell me how to get to the Quidditch Pitch?"

It was Lewis again. His afternoon class was a Flying lesson.

"Sure," Hermione started "you just go out through the West entrance and down the hill,"

"Just walk with us kid, we're going that way to our Herbology class." Ginny interrupted.

"Really?" Lewis looked impressed to be guided by two students so much older than himself.

"Of course. And you better do well in that Lesson, I'm captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team and we're going to need some new talent." Ginny pointed to a badge on her robes that Hermione hadn't noticed.

"Merlin! Congratulations Ginny, I didn't even know." she gave her hand a squeeze.

Ginny smiled "I only just found out a few days before coming here, while I was at the Burrow. I'm going to write Harry about it tonight."

"That's great." Hermione mumbled with her mouth full of food, swallowing quickly.

"What's the rush?" Ginny wondered. Lewis had sat down next to them, patiently waiting.

Hermione grabbed her bag and stood up "I have to have time to get to Herbology."

"It's in Greenhouse One, it will only take five minutes to get there."

Looking down at her shoes Hermione whispered "I'm going through the North entrance, it'll take a little longer."

Realization dawned on Ginny's face "You don't want to pass the Memorial."

Hermione rushed out of the Great Hall.

It did take her a little longer to get to the Greenhouse, but she didn't mind the walk. It was nice to have a little time alone to clear her head and thank her lucky stars she'd successfully avoided Draco the entire day.

Once she got to the Greenhouse everyone were finding a place to stand and Hermione headed towards where Ginny stood, putting her gloves on, but she demonstratively paired up with Siobhan.

Hermione spent the two lessons trying to get very rare and useful seeds out of the 'mouth' of flesh eating plant with a Hufflepuff boy she didn't recognize. Once the lessons ended he wanted to shake her hand on a job well done, but instead he squeezed right where the plant had managed to sink its teeth through her gloves.

Outside Greenhouse One she sat down on a spot in the sun while everyone else returned to the castle. From longer down the path third year students were returning from their first Care of Magical Creatures class and Hermione decided to go down and visit Hagrid.

"Hermione, I've missed yer!" he shouted while giving her a bone crushing hug. She didn't mind though, it was so nice to be held and feel small and protected.

She accepted his offer for tea, but politely denied cake "I've missed you too, Hagrid."

For a long while they just sat and chatted, catching up and filling each other in on what they each heard in letters from Harry and Ron.

"Those lads will make fine aurors!" Hagrid declared and Hermione agreed, before falling silent. Hagrid noticed and lifted her chin with his finger "Are yer sad without 'em here?"

Hermione couldn't bear to tell him she was sad all the time. Just as she was about to drag out her answer someone tapped on the window and Hermione recognized Buckbeak.

"Ah," Hagrid grumbled "he'll be wanting his ferrets."

Hermione asked to feed him and Hagrid let her. She didn't even have to bow to Buckbeak; it was as if he remembered her from their adventure in her third year at Hogwarts. He even let her pet her after he'd had his dinner. Once he was satisfied he squeaked and took off again, showing off his impressive strength in flight.

Hagrid clapped Hermione's shoulder so her knees buckled "What do yer say we go get some dinner too?"

"I'll just return to my dorm, I don't really have an appetite." Hermione said and began gathering her things. Hagrid got that concerned look in his eyes again and she smiled to assure him that she was alright.

"Madam Pomfrey brought me soup yesterday when I had a spot of cold, let's stay and eat here." he suggested and Hermione gratefully accepted. To ease things along she cast a spell to get a fire going so they could reheat what was left in the pot.

The roaring fire and the warm soup made Hermione feel more relaxed than she'd been all day and even though Hagrid served some of his homemade bread with the soup, she enjoyed the meal.

By the time she said goodnight and headed back towards the castle it had been dark for a while. Still the took the long way back, there were some things she weren't ready to be reminded of yet at the Memorial.

By the time she reached the portrait and told the password her legs and mind were exhausted. All she wanted was to change into her pajamas and go to sleep.

"Hello Granger."

**A/N: **See, this time it was only a week between updates. Goal reached. I hope you don't feel I've dragged it on for too long before introducing our dear Draco. Patience grasshoppers! I would really appreciate some feedback, so I hope you'll leave a review with your thoughts! Till next Sunday, dear readers.

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


	4. Starting To Learn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**525,600 Minutes**

_Starting To Learn_

"Hello Granger."

Hermione froze and hardly noticed that she had dropped her bag and most of her books spilled out on the floor.

Draco sat on the couch in the common room with an open book in his lap and a parchment he was taking notes on lying on the coffee table.

For the life of her Hermione could not remember where she had put her wand. She glanced towards the floor and saw the tip of it in her book bag. She looked back at Draco to try and asses if she was going to need it.

He was packing up his things, neatly marking the page in the book he had reached. Hardly threatening behavior.

"I thought you were already in your room. I'll go to my own and study." he offered.

"You can stay." she said, trying to mimic his neutral amicability, but he looked so surprised she squinted at him "What?"

His eyebrow lifted "You've been avoiding me since we got here." he pointed out.

"Can you blame me?" She snapped and Draco shrugged.

Hermione almost wanted him to say something nasty so things would feel like old times and she could know how to behave. She crouched down to collect all the things she had dropped, but when Draco bent down next to her she immediately drew her wand and pointed it straight at his neck.

He was holding her Charms notes to give to her. He looked so bewildered by the situation Hermione felt guilty and lowered her arm "I apologize, Malfoy, old habits…"

"I get it." he said and as soon as he had passed the notes to her he grabbed his book from the coffee table and disappeared into his room.

Once she was inside her own room, Hermione showered, put on her most comfortable set of pajamas and sat down to write a letter to her parents. She only got as far as _'Dearest Mum and Dad'_, before her quill stalled and she wondered what to write.

Her world was so removed from theirs, and unlike the other weeks after she had left home she no longer had a horde of Weasleys around her to tell about. Her mother had replied to each letter without fault and Hermione knew how much it meant to her so she wrote about her new room and her classes so far.

She was tapping her fingers while wondering if she should put her visit with Hagrid in the letter or if her petting a Hippogriff would be a little too much for her parents when her door was suddenly kicked open and she jumped in surprise.

Draco's hair was disheveled, his tie loosened and his shirt untucked. Hermione clutched her wand and wished she wasn't in her blue, striped pajamas, making her look like a child.

"I was trying to be cordial to you," Draco hissed "and you drew your wand at me!"

Clearly he'd had time to work himself up about this.

Hermione's cheeks flushed with anger and she wasn't afraid of him, despite his demonic appearance, anymore "Why do you care? You can't be surprised I don't recognize you being nice to me. I didn't have anything to compare it to!"

"And apparently you have no intention of letting me forget it!" They had both raised their voices by now. If they weren't so caught up in punishing each other, they would've seen that they were equally broken.

Hermione felt like she would soon have froth around her mouth, but she took a step closer to Draco anyway, staring him straight in the eye "You don't deserve it."

Draco's shoulders slumped "You're right, I don't deserve it. But I thought you would've treated me better anyways." he left her with his confession and an unsatisfied feeling. Getting to scream and shout had been oddly exciting and Hermione had momentarily felt better. Then Draco had just pulled back right when she was getting caught up in the moment.

She noticed her letter lying abandoned on her bed and picked it up, considering starting over, but she didn't have the patience _"Mum, I just had an argument with Malfoy, who I told you about before. He is actually the only one to return from our class besides me. It feels lonely. And it is so awkward being stuck with my former bully like this. I don't have the energy to continue our feud, but I can't forget it either. I don't know what I'm feeling." _

Before she knew what was happening, Hermione had spilled all of her feelings onto the parchment, confiding in her mother in a way she hadn't needed to in years. She put on a robe and a pair of sneakers, damning the curfew and headed towards the owlery before she could change her mind about sending the letter.

0o0

Sneaking down the empty, dark corridors Hermione wished she had thought to bring the Marauders Map with her to Hogwarts. Or that she had Harry's invisibility cloak. She could almost hear her heart beating and so she concentrated on calming her nerves, breathing in when she put her right foot forward, breathing out when she stepped on her left foot.

Before she knew it she was at the owlery. Coming at night was stupid of her, most of them were out, but she found a little one that took pity on her and stuck out its leg so she could attach her letter and send the bird off into the night.

Luckily for Hermione the night was mild for the season as she once again had to take the long way back. The door she had unlocked on her way out she had left ajar, but she was only just inside of it when someone whispered _'Lumos' _and a strange man was pointing a wand at her.

Without hesitation Hermione drew her own wand, cried out _'Expelliarmus' _and caught the intruders wand in the air while still aiming her own at him.

His wand was still lit up and when Hermione's eyes adjusted to the light she noticed he was a young man, not much older than herself, in muggle clothing with messy brown curls and brown eyes. He had raised his hands in front of him in a gesture of surrender "Hello, I'm Matthew Mallory. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Oh!" Hermione dropped his wand in surprise and now the only thing lit up were their shoes. They wore sneakers from the same brand.

"So," he said into the darkness, his voice a little unsure "I think I'm supposed to give you detention now."

"Right," Hermione squeaked "I suppose so."

He swallowed audibly "But as you are still aiming your wand at me and I don't want it to get out that a student disarmed me on my second night here, maybe we can strike a bargain and compromise with a cup of tea now instead."

Hermione lowered her arm and Matthew picked up his wand, their faces lit again. He smiled at her and she turned the corners of her mouth up.

They walked most of the way to his quarters in silence, Hermione happily so, but Matthew seemed uncomfortable with it. He fidgeted with his wand.

"Nice shoes." he finally said.

Unable to stop it, Hermione giggled once. Matthew visibly relaxed and asked for her name.

"Hermione, sir, Hermione Granger."

"Please don't call me sir," he tapped an intricate pattern on a tapestry and pushed it aside to reveal the entrance to his quarters "it makes me feel old."

"Wait," he stalled "_the _Hermione Granger?"

She nodded. This happened more than she cared for, already a lot of students had whispered when she walked past them or some just flat out pointed and gaped.

"Wow. Your reputation precedes you, you know. I've heard you're an excellent student, clearly that _Expelliarmus _proves that." he winked and Hermione smiled gratefully while taking a seat in a plush armchair.

She liked his quarters. The lit fireplace bathed them in a soft glow, he had stacks upon stacks of books that didn't fit into his stuffed bookcases. He also had a big radio set where the WWN was playing at a low volume, that under a lid also contained an Orb, the wizarding version of a gramophone. You simply put a record on and spun it to make it play.

Hermione had often wondered if it could be enchanted to play Muggle records as well.

He had a few football posters on his walls, one Chudley Cannons Hermione recognized because Ron had the same one on his wall, a few with Bob Dylans profile and one with a quote from Victor Hugo _'He who opens a school door, closes a prison'_

"Lemon tea." he said, offering her a steaming cup.

Hermione closed her hands around it "Thank you."

He sat in a chair across from her and suddenly it was awkward. Up until now she had forgotten that this was a professor. She had his class tomorrow and here she was, in his _room, _in the middle of the night.

Matthew seemed undisturbed by this fact though and asked her if she was familiar with Hugo's works when he noticed her looking at the poster.

She nodded "I love his writing. My parents bought me a first edition of _The Hunchback of Notre Dame _for my sixteenth birthday."

His eyes widened "I'd love to see it. I've always wanted to collect, but I get too greedy and impatient and usually end up buying any book I can get my hands on. As you can see." He gestured towards the corner of the room.

She had noticed a lot of the books were paperbacks with smudged covers and frayed edges, signs of having been read more than once. Hermione thought it was erotic.

"I thought about teaching Literature actually. I took some classes at an American University last year. But a year out of the magical society was too long, so I applied for this position." he explained.

Hermione thought he had picked a good year to be absent from the magical society as well as from Britain. He probably hadn't been touched by the war. But she was fascinated by the idea of attending a muggle University.

Their cups were empty and the fire was slowly dying. Hermione stifled a yawn, but Matthew noticed and apologized for keeping her.

"See you in class in a few hours." he waved at her.

When Hermione climbed into her bed she fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes and when her wand whistled a few hours later, an alarm clock charm, she felt like it had only been ten minutes of sleep.

0o0

Hermione attracted more attention in the Great Hall than she cared for, when she ran in late, her hair a bigger mess than usual and her tie sticking out from a pocket in her bag because she hadn't had time to put it on.

Ginny scooched over and made a seat for Hermione who sank down on it gratefully. She hoped it was a peace offering after their little tiff the day before.

"Long night?" Ginny asked, clearly thinking Hermione had been up late studying.

"Weird night." Hermione answered, rubbing her eyes with one hand and salting a soft-boiled egg with the other.

At that Ginny perked up "Why? What happened?"

Chewing her food and tying her tie at the same time, Hermione shrugged "I had a fight with Malfoy."

"Isn't that the opposite of weird?"

"Normally yes, but this was about him trying to be nice to me. It was so strange," Hermione tried to put into words what she'd felt at Draco's dejected attitude, when Ginny grabbed her arm "Come on, or we'll be late for class. I wonder how our new DADA professor is."

Hermione tried to flatten her hair on the way with her palms "I met him actually. He's nice. Young."

"Hot!" Ginny exclaimed once they'd entered the classroom.

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded and dragged her to a desk, trying to avoid attracting any more attention. Matthew smiled in their direction and Hermione wondered if it was recognition of her or at Ginny's outburst.

Matthew asked the last couple of people filing inside the classroom to hurry to their seats and everyone were asked to open up their books to page seventeen. Hermione turned on her chair to grab her book from her bag and noticed Draco in the back of the classroom.

He was chatting idly with another Slytherin student. He didn't look anything like the despondent boy in her room last night.

"So," Matthew rubbed his hands together excitedly "chapter one, _'Hereditary Curses'. _It's going to be a fun year people."

**A/N: **So finally Draco enters the stage. Along with our new DADA professor. I hope you don't feel like the story is moving too slowly, but our favorite couple has some hoops to jump through. As always I would love to hear your thoughts in a review or a PM! Have a lovely Sunday all.

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


	5. That Drip Of Hurt

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**525,600 Minutes**

_That Drip of Hurt_

A month later Hermione had found a pretty good rhythm. She found most of her classes interesting and even challenging, the rare times she and Draco ran into each other they nodded and sometimes greeted each other before going separate ways and a few nights a week she had tea with Matthew.

Try outs for the Gryffindor Quidditch team were today and she had promised Ginny to come to the pitch and watch. She'd gone when Harry was captain and Ron was trying out, but now she didn't really know the people who wanted on the team so she had brought some of her homework with her. Ginny probably wouldn't mind.

She had to take the long way around so she was late and Ginny was already shouting with frustration at some poor, hopeful Beater.

Hermione thought Ginny might not even notice she was there.

But she'd only just stepped onto the pitch when Ginny waved her over "Thanks for coming, even though you're late."

She raised her eyebrows indicating that she knew exactly why Hermione was late, but Hermione pretended not to notice "Sorry Gin. It looks like you're doing great already; I think that third year is going to cry any minute."

Ginny shoved her playfully and saw Hermione's books "If you're not up all night studying, then what are you doing up so late?"

Hermione hadn't told Ginny, or anyone, about her late night chats with Matthew. She didn't know if she should, even though they were only friendly. As much as she had come to love Ginny like a sister, the two were wildly different and without Harry and Ron there, Hermione needed a friend to relate to.

She rubbed the dark circles under her eyes "Just having a bit of trouble sleeping."

"Not out with some mystery boyfriend my brother should know about?" Ginny wriggled her eyebrows playfully and Hermione pretended to laugh. She hadn't been very forthcoming about her the state, or non-state, of her relationship with Ron either.

Hermione took a seat in the stands and read through her notes from Transfiguration so far. They were working with raw elements and it was difficult. Earth had been the easiest, it was more substantial, but air was tricky. Transfiguring it was a molecular science.

She had found a book on microbiology in the Muggle Studies section of the library, trying to get a better understanding on what she had to work with.

After the better part of an hour Ginny had found herself a new Chaser and Hermione was absorbed in her reading, forgetting the Transfiguration aspect of it. She thought of Matthew who had studied at a Muggle university for a year and wondered if she might do the same.

Hermione gave it another hour before waving goodbye at Ginny who was still missing both Beaters and a Seeker for the team. She looked ready to pull her hair out.

On her way back to the castle Hermione stopped by Hagrid's hut to have a chat, but he was out. His pumpkins were growing large and beautifully orange for the upcoming Halloween feast next weekend. Hermione was looking forward to it; the weekends were too long without distraction.

She had done her studying for the day, Ginny was busy and Hagrid was out, it left her with no one to turn to for a chat. Except maybe Matthew. She wondered if it was too desperate to go and see him again already, she'd had tea with him the night before.

Hermione sat on a pumpkin, contemplating her situation when the little owl she had come to consider hers flew by delivering a letter from her mother. They had been writing frequently and this time her mother wished her a happy Halloween and said she and her father were going to book a trip to Australia to experience it as themselves.

A rush of relief passed through Hermione, it felt like a clear sign that they had forgiven her for what she had done to them during the war.

The little owl nipped at her fingers and Hermione stroked its feathers, apologizing for not having any treats. Suddenly it flapped its wings and flew off in a panic. Looking over her shoulder Hermione noticed Buckbeak was about to land.

She found the ferrets Hagrid kept for him "Hello boy, come here." she cooed at the animal as if it were a little puppy.

Buckbeak savored the ferrets and like last time he let Hermione pet him. She stroked his shiny feathers, careful not to ruffle them and once she felt completely safe she put both arms around his neck and hugged him, enjoying how soft and warm he was.

"Oi, thanks fer feeding 'im, Hermione." Hagrid appeared on a path from the Forbidden Forrest, a heap of dead ferrets hanging over his shoulder.

He patted Hermione on the back before petting Buckbeak who tried to steal a ferret off of him "I was out getting some more fer 'im, must've lost track o' time."

"It's alright, I didn't mind. In fact do you need help with anything else?"

She spent the rest of the afternoon rubbing chili powder on Salamanders with scale rot.

0o0

At dinner in the Great Hall Ginny was beaming and eating with gusto, piling food on her plate in a manner that would make Ron proud.

"This kid, this tiny little second year is going to be the best Seeker." she announced, waving her fork and almost pelting Hermione with mashed potato.

The tiny little second year blushed.

Hermione grinned "I'll write that to Harry, shall I?" she winked.

Ginny huffed "I'll write him myself, serves him right for not coming back here."

Hermione was about to comfort her, when Ginny continued "If he and Ron were here the team would've been so strong right from the beginning. As it is I think I found some good people, but we'll have to train almost on a daily basis."

Siobhan, who had made Keeper, groaned and the two girls shared a clearly inside joke about getting Siobhan out of bed early.

Hermione admired Ginny for how well adjusted she was in spite of everything.

"I've got to go to the Hospital Wing real quick; the burns from the Salamanders are really throbbing." Hermione said, leaving the table.

On her way there she bumped into Matthew who looked nervous "Would you stop by for a cuppa? I've got something to ask you."

"Sure, give me ten minutes." Hermione wondered what was going on and rushed to the Hospital Wing. Once she got there she explained her predicament to Madam Pomfrey and stood impatiently waiting for her to get a salve for her burns.

She noticed Draco lying on one of the hospital beds, ankles crossed, tapping his fingers idly. He didn't look hurt, just bored. Hermione wondered if she should say something, but then Madam Pomfrey returned and took care of her burns efficiently.

She hurried to Matthew's quarters and just barely knocked before he let her in.

He had already made tea and Hermione sat in what had become her usual spot. But Matthew didn't sit across from her as usual, he sat next to her. Hermione craned her neck and thought it was odd.

"So you wanted to ask me something?" she guided him when he had just sat and twirled his thumbs for several minutes.

"Yes," he sighed "several things actually. Yesterday I taught my sixth year students and one of the Slytherin boys mentioned that there's this curse on my position where no professor lasts more than a school year. And apparently it's not the most pleasant of reasons that forces them to leave."

He leaned against her and whispered "I heard one of them was mauled by centaurs."

Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from having a fit of giggles.

"I'm not sure if there ever was a curse or if it was always just unlucky coincidences fueling the rumor. But now that Voldemort is gone, it would be broken if there was one." she explained trying to pretend she hadn't noticed his shudder when she said Voldemort's name.

Hermione narrowed her eyes "Is that a four leaf clover?"

That was what he had been fiddling with before.

"Yes," he stated "I saw a black cat earlier and then walked _under _a ladder in the library. Took me close to two hours to find this afterwards." he held up the clover.

This time she did giggle "I can't believe you're superstitious."

"I'm not," Matthew huffed indignantly "I'm paranoid. There's a difference."

Both of them laughed and Hermione realized how close they were sitting. She was afraid they might be flirting and so she pretended she had to get up from the couch to stretch her back before sitting down in the armchair he usually occupied.

Matthew pocketed his clover "There was something else I wanted to ask you, actually."

"Yes?"

"I spoke to Headmistress McGonagall about it and I want to offer you a position as my teacher assistant besides your studies." his eyes glowed like he had offered her a big, shiny present.

Hermione moved to the edge of her seat "But we don't have TA's at Hogwarts?"

"I know," Matthew sipped his tea "but I don't feel like I can properly challenge you in class and I think this work will be very stimulating for you."

She was starting to get excited by the idea "What sort of work will I do?"

"I was thinking you could help me grade papers, prepare lessons. Maybe do some research." he pointed in the general direction of his extensive library.

With a deep breath Hermione voiced her main concern "Is this your way of legitimizing our meetings?" she willed her cheeks not to redden.

Matthew choked on his tea in surprise "I don't feel I have to 'legitimize' our talks at all Hermione. You're an adult."

He had a point, but Hermione didn't like it, she wasn't ready to get out of this suspension between child and adulthood this year was supposed to be.

"I want you to help me because I value your experience. I didn't fight in the war, you did." Matthew explained "McGonagall hired me for my skill in the field of Defense Against The Dark Arts, but also because I studied psychology while at university in America and she thought some students might be in need of some counseling this year."

Hermione glared at him "Is that what this is? Our meetings. Some kind of misguided therapy sessions?" she had raised her voice.

"No, Hermione. I _like _talking to you." Matthew cleared his throat "Why? Do you think you need counseling?"

"Absolutely not." Hermione insisted, clutching on to her façade of being calm and collected.

Matthew rose to his feet "Let's call it a night and meet Monday afternoon to discuss your work. We can meet in my office if you prefer."

"That's probably best." Hermione said, also standing.

0o0

Hermione was almost late for the Halloween feast. She was already enjoying her work as a ´TA very much, and she had been grading the first years' essays on Bowtruckles. She was sad to see that Lewis wasn't doing too well and considered if she should offer to tutor him.

It was gratifying to have so many tasks to fill out her days.

She did make it to the Great Hall just in time and sat with Ginny and Siobhan. Her appetite had slowly returned and she ate creamy bacon and pumpkin soup, roast lamb with crispy, garlic potatoes and impatiently anticipated candied apples for dessert.

She even joked with Ginny and Siobhan who were sometimes as alien to her as Lavender and Parvarti had been, while making toasts in warm butterbeer served to the elder students.

Matthew caught her eye from his seat at the staff table and smiled at her, lifting his glass to toast her slightly. She quirked her mouth briefly into a smile. They hadn't been chatting as personally this last week, mainly about her work.

Hermione had just bit into a delicious, toffee apple when Filch stormed into the Great Hall, Madam Norris at his heels, crying out "Troll in the dungeon!"

While some students screamed and scrambled to their feet, others laughed thinking it was a joke while the professors instructed the prefects to lead their houses back to their dorms. Hermione's clenched her fists so hard, her knuckles turned white.

She looked at Draco, the only person, besides the staff, who had been there the last time this had happened. He was smirking and joking with a few Slytherins before they were led away to their dorms.

Matthew rushed towards the dungeon, wand raised.

Once she was back in her common room she waited for Draco to arrive. As soon as he did, she stood up, squaring her shoulders "You did this." she simply said.

He looked surprised that she was talking to him "I didn't, not really."

Hermione shook her head "I know you did this."

The surprise was gone and he was smirking again "There's no actual, live troll, so technically I didn't do anything. Some of the Slytherins wanted to prank Mallory and I just suggested a troll for old times' sake."

"Why," Hermione sighed "after everything? Don't they, and you, have anything better to spend your time on?"

Draco shrugged "Come on, we have a DADA teacher who was educated at _Durmstrang_ and yet he didn't participate in the war? He needed a little jostle, keeps him sharp."

"You're pathetic and miserable." Hermione quietly accused him.

"You're miserable too." Draco said as if it justified anything.

"Maybe. But I am doing something about it; I'm not just reverting back to my old ways." She went up to her room, but couldn't resist slamming the door behind her.

**A/N: **Considering that this is the new, rebuilt Hogwarts I've allowed myself to make some changes. Like Hermione becoming a TA. And there will be a few other things; hopefully all of it will be believable. As always I would really love to know your thoughts on this, what you like and what you don't.

This slow exploration of Hermione's character, and how she is affected, is something I like and it interests me, but I can't really tell if I'm moving things along too slowly for you readers, so don't be shy. (But please be constructive).

I will be out of the country next weekend so this won't be updated next Sunday.

Thank you to all of you who reads!

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


End file.
